


Soul Petals

by LysTheDreamer



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Earth, Fire, Four Element, Love, M/M, Magic, Nymphs & Dryads, Water, air
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysTheDreamer/pseuds/LysTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The forest was always his favourite place to be, but when a golden haired boy came in the garden, singing to the dying plants, revives them, Michael get more fonder of the forest and mostly the beautiful boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First sight

Michael wandered out every day to the ancient forest, even he was told not to by the family where he worked, but something pulled him towards this enchanting place. He felt free among the giant trees, felt safe when he swam in the lake, he just simply enjoyed the nature more than being near people. But there was one exception: Luke Hemmings. He was the best and only friend of the bleach blonde haired boy, they met first when Michael's father got a job at his house. Firstly, they hated eachother, Luke thought that the other was insane, because he was always in the woods, even if his dad forbid him to, he was like a rebel already when he was 8. But he didn't hurt him or called him names just stayed away from him. Michael was just shy, he wanted to be alone in the woods, far from Luke and his snob friends. One day the older boy's father died because an old tree fell on him after a huge storm. He was left alone, without parents (her mother died after his birth so he lived all his life with his father). Mr. and Mrs. Hemmings decided to give him home and food, and let him stay in their house. As the time passed Luke's friend started to bully Michael, firstly they just called him names, even when the younger blonde told them not to, then they threw him on the ground and hit him and kicked him when Luke wasn't around. They hurt him every day, until a day he fought back and nearly broke the meanest boy's arm. He told everything to Luke after his friends left, firstly Luke didn't believed him, but he showed him his old scars, then Luke apologised several times and promised Michael that he never would put him out to danger anymore. They became best friends slowly, Michael took Luke out to the forest, showed him all the things he loved in the woods: the small clearing in between the huge oaks, where he laid everytime Luke's friends beat him up; the lake where he swam every morning; the nest of the friendly fox, what let him to pet her.Luke was amazed by the forrest, he listened to every little sound that the forest made, loving every detail of the wood. Michael thought there's no more beautiful being in this world than the younger boy, he was his first crush, but he realized soon that it's not a real crush. He loved Luke because he never met anybody except him and his friends, and he loved the attention he get from the taller boy. After years his crush for Luke calmed down, they were best friends, and fuck buddies sometimes, if the other needed a release. 

One day Michael laid in the garden waiting for Luke's lessons to finish, when he heard a metalic sound from the back of the fence. The old not used gate was open, but he remembered that he had closed it this morning after he got back from swimming. Just Luke knew that the gate was there, behind this big, uncutted bush, but he didn't come here since yesterday afternoon. The bleached blonde boy stepped out to the forest watching, trying to catch the thing that came into the garden. The woods were silent, wasn't any sign of life except the plants, when he heard a soft humming coming from behind him. He peeked out from his hideout, seeing a brown haired boy, who singed softly to the dead lillac tree that Michael wanted to cut out today. The tree seemed to heal as the boy lulled it with his voice. His hair was slightly curly, shone in a golden light, his eyes were kind,loving and lively brown, his clothes were green and brown, like he was the part of the forest. He seemed to be too beautiful for this world.


	2. Looking for you

Michael stepped out behind the bush, staring at the stranger with amazement. He was truly beautiful, and the younger boy just wanted to touch him, feel him under his fingertips to be sure he really exist.   
As the blonde moved closer to the fringe boy, he stepped on a dry, little branch, the terrified moss eyes snapped on him. The smaller boy stepped back a little, watching Michael with a worried look in his eyes, like he wanted to run away.  
"Don't be afraid I don't want to hurt you." hushed him the younger boy and he took a step back too." You were here before, you revived the lillies, and the irises."   
The brunette blushed, but didn't made any sound, just looked at the taller boy from under his eyelashes.  
" Thank you for it. I love those flowers. Which plants do you like?" Michael tried to lighten the mood between them, and he sat down next to the bush motioning to the boy to do the same. He hesitated, looked at the open gate behind the gardener boy and then at the boy. The petite human slowly sat down, his glowing eyes never leaving Michael's kind greens, but he remained silent.  
"Could you tell me your name?" came the unexpected question from the younger boy, the trespasser looked at him with confused eyes, like nobody ever asked for his name. His lips parted, but then a low voice scared him, which called out the gardener's name, the brunette jumped up, and ran past the surprised blonde. Michael sighed in disappointment, he really wanted to know the magical boy's name, but he possibly will never see him again. He stood up, and went back to the front garden where Luke waited for him, and smiled knowingly at him. 

"You were again in your forest, weren't you?" mocked him friendly the taller boy, and to show his love hugged Mike with a deathly force.

"You love that forest too, so shut up. And no, I saw a very strange boy, he was beautiful. He had eyes, that shined like the stars and ther were little flowers in his hair.." started the older boy the unusual blabber, and if the other didn't interrupt, he could go on for minutes.

"So you found a flower child, and now you're in love with him." smirked Luke at his blushing friend and then blocked the playful punch that the older threw at him.

"He's not a flower child, he's a..." The green eyes widened, and Michael froze up. "He fucking healed the plant that I wanted to cut out today. And for awhile our flowers are woken from death." 

The younger boy looked at him with wondering eyes, and then his eyes widened too." You remember when we were younger, and we saw a dead oak tree in the woods, and the next day it was healthy and alive? Do you think it was him"

The older boy nodded, he was shocked by the realization, that they found something supernatural, something that guards his forest, from every harm. They believed in magic because there were a lot of unexplainable things happening for years.

"It's sick. What should we do?" asked Luke silently stepping closer to the other boy to gain his attention, and grabbed his hand. "Maybe we should try and speak with him."

Michael just shook his head, the boy was far too scared from him, if they'd go to him together he would think, they want to hurt, or capture him. And after his escaping, Michael wasn't even sure that he will come back. " He was terrified when he saw me, and I think he can't speak. I asked his name,and he just looked at me. I don't know why, but I want to go after him, to know who he is,and how can he heal the nature.But I think he won't come back." 

"Tomorrow you can go after him but now you're mine." smiled slightly Luke and kissed Michael's cheek, like he didn't heard the last setence, and pulled him into the house, where they just cuddled together, and watched their favourite movie, Mean Girls. The blue eyed boy squeezed himself to the older, and hid his face in his chest, after the movie. 

"What's wrong, Lulu?" the older only used this nickname, when the other was visibly down. The taller blonde just hummed into the older's shirt, not revealing his face to his friend. Michael caressed his back, holding him closer, until the younger boy spoke up in a sad voice.

"I feel alone, no offense Mikey, I like you, but i need some one to love." he sobbed silently,then with tear stained cheeks he got up from the couch, and walking towards the door."I'm going for a walk, be back soon."

Michael looked after Luke with a confused stare, the boy did not had these kind of feelings, or he just never told about them to Mike. He knew the feeling but his heart calmed down a little after, he saw the strange brunette in the garden.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luke strolled in the garden, he was barefoot, the soft, green grass caressed his leg, the setting sun painted pale colors on his tear-stained face. He felt so all alone, even with Michael, because he needed someone for who he was the only, the best. He didn't noticed that he went towards the old gate that led to the woods. The stones and branches cut his sole, but he didn't care, he went forward, feeling the twilight air calming his aching soul, until he found himself all lost in the dark forest. He turned around trying to find a familiar spot,but everything seemed so unknown. He tried to find the way back home, but he got even more lost, and he started to get scared. Then he saw two sparkling orb watching him from behind a tree, and he almost screamed when the orbs approached him. Then from the dark emerged a tanned boy, with glowing red eyes, they were like wild fire, and the boy's smile was sweet, inviting Luke to come closer, to step in the caramel colored arms. The stranger didn't speak up, he just looked at the blonde human with loving eyes, like he knew him for a long time.

"Are you lost, pretty boy?" the ebony haired boy's voice was melting the blonde's insides, he felt like he's in trance.

"K-kinda." he stuttered, and stared into those fiery eyes, that captured him, not noticing that he walked closer and closer to the mysterious stranger.

"What's your name?" asked the exotic boy, smirking at Luke, who was now just a step away from him. He reached for the blonde's arm and took his hand. 

"I'm Luke. Who are you?" the black haired boy, turned around and started to lead the younger back to the house in the dark. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Calum."


	3. Loving you is easy

Calum stopped at the old gate, releasing the blonde's small hand, and looking into his eyes. "Thank you for bringing me home." said the younger boy turning to leave, but the tanned boy turned him back, and captured his lips. "You shouldn't come to this wood, anymore. It's dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt. Tell this your friend too. Ashton would be devastated if anything happened with him." whispered the exotic male into Luke's ear, hugging him close to his chest. The taller boys heart fluttered behind his ribs, feeling like he is in the right place and time.

"Will I see you again?" stuttered the blue eyed boy looking into the now brown eyes.

"I'd like too, but it would be safer for you if we haven't ever met. But i don't think I can resist you,so tomorrow, at ten in the night i will wait for you here." whispered Calum into the other's soft lips, claiming them in a fierce kiss, then he ran out to the forest. Luke stood there surprised, he just realized that he got kissed by a total stranger who was fucking hot, and the boy wanted to see him tomorrow. While the black haired boy was here with him, Luke couldn't concentrate on other things than the soft touch, the fiery, spicey scent, and the strange feeling that pulled him towards the taller boy. As his mind cleared he replayed the whole conversation in his mind: Ashton was surely the boy, that Michael had seen; Ashton and Calum was something magical; the black haired boys' eyes can change their color; he is attracted to Calum, just as the black haired boy to him. He arrived back to the house with a confused expression, Michael sat at the kitchen , waiting for him.

"Everything alright?" the older boy lead him to a chair and sat him down.

"I got lost in the forest and a boy lead me back here. And he...kissed me. It felt like it's my place, in his arms." mumbled the taller boy, and he got surprised when Mike lifted his head to look into his eyes.

"I know. I felt it with the boy from this afternoon."

"Ashton. His name is Ashton. The boy, Calum, who lead me home knows him." said Luke silently, staring into Michael's surprised eyes, then hugging him close. "He said me not to come ever again to the forest because it's dangerous. I don't know why, but they don't want us to get hurt." the darker blond boy, pulled up the other boy, going to his room to have a little sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

When Luke got up from bed, it was already seven in the night, he spent his whole day in bed daydreaming about the dark haired boy. He thought he just dreamed the whole scene, but when Michael asked him about Calum he was sure it wasn't a dream. He was restless, couldn't concentrate on his things, or even on the game that he played on xbox with his friend. He just wanted to see the strange boy again, feel his fiery lips on his, and be able to hug him. When the sun set he slowly calmed down, feeling like he was floating in the night as he walked in the garden, watching the flowers to close up their petals. Then something moved in front of him in the bushes, and a shape of a boy stepped out from behind the plant, and before he could recognise them, the person jumped on him and tackled him in a hug. The ashy smell, and the warm feeling of skin made him realise who it was and he just hugged back with a similar force.

"Sorry, I couldn't wait. I just had to see you, and Ash excused himself to go somewhere and i was alone. and..." This time Luke kissed the tanned boy, seeking for his spicy, and unique taste. Their tongue was battling for dominance, Calum won, when he sneaked his hand on the blonde boy's hips and pulled him closer, the younger boy gave up, the dominance. They were just tasting eachother, exploring, feeling this strange newborn love.


	4. Midnight Memories

When Luke got up from bed, it was already seven in the night, he spent his whole day in bed daydreaming about the dark haired boy. He thought he just dreamed the whole scene, but when Michael asked him about Calum he was sure it wasn't a dream. He was restless, couldn't concentrate on his things, or even on the game that he played on xbox with his friend. He just wanted to see the strange boy again, feel his fiery lips on his, and be able to hug him. When the sun set he slowly calmed down, feeling like he was floating in the night as he walked in the garden, watching the flowers to close up their petals. Then something moved in front of him in the bushes, and a shape of a boy stepped out from behind the plant, and before he could recognise them, the person jumped on him and tackled him in a hug. The ashy smell, and the warm feeling of skin made him realise who it was and he just hugged back with a similar force.

"Sorry, I couldn't wait. I just had to see you, and Ash excused himself to go somewhere and i was alone. and..." This time Luke kissed the tanned boy, seeking for his spicy, and unique taste. Their tongue was battling for dominance, Calum won, when he sneaked his hand on the blonde boy's hips and pulled him closer, the younger boy gave up, the dominance. They were just tasting eachother, exploring, feeling this strange newborn love.

~~~~~~~~~~~

When Luke got out from the house, someone silently slipped in; he didn't understand why the humans loved these things to keep: like tv's or washing machines. He just walked through the hall watching the pictures on the shelves and walls, then he stopped at one: two blonde boy was on it, smiling brightly, with an arm around eachother. The stranger's heart started to beat a sad melodyj, feeling himself getting jealous over something that never been his. The gardener boy was so happy on that picture, he seemed so alive while he... he was alive to but he had to die for it. He shooed away the sad memories from his head, walking in the directon where he thought the blonde boy's room was. He jumped a little when two strong hand grabbed his waist and dropped him on the floor and his attacker sat on his groin.

"I caught you, little trespasser." said the blonde boy who was sitting on him, but his green eyes were wide open when he recognised him. "Why are you here?"

The stranger didn't replied just watched Michael's face, memorizig every detail, and then suddenly he strugled himself free, trying to run away. "Hey, stop Ashton. Please, I won't hurt you."

The smaller boy stopped instantly, like he saw a ghost in front of him,he slowly turned around, and stepped closer to the taller boy. " How do you know my name?"

Michael just stood there astonished, the other boy's voice made his knees go weak, and his heart melt, it was such a beautiful voice, and the blonde boy was whipped. 

"From Luke, and he knows it from Calum." he took a hesitant step towards the strange boy, slowly grabbing his wrist and pulling him into his room. Ashton slightly panicked, he didn1t understand why did the other bring him here, he didn't even understand why did he came here in the first place. Then he looked up and remembered instantly. Green, with a hint of sky blue swirling in it around the irises. It looked just like the lake in the forest, it deepened just like that, swalowing him, didn't lett him breath regularly.

"Hey, everything alright?" shooked him the younger boy, drew his attention away from his eyes, then his breath hiched when he saw the dusty pink cheeks. "Did i do something inappropriate?"

The head shaking didn't persuaded the bleach blonde, he touched the smooth skin on the others face to gain his attention again." Why did you came again? I thought I will never see you again."

'Did he waited for me?' thought the small brunette in shock, with a bit of hope in his sensitive soul. "I-i wanted to see you. You are not like them, something is pulling me towards you. The forest has changed, like it's calling you back home, like you belong there."

"What?" he didn't called the other crazy, or anything, because he felt it too, the soft calls in his dreams, the feeling when he was out there, to belonging somewhere. His question was for the brunette's first sentence."What is so exciting about me?"

"Your eyes, your smile, everything." the brown eyed looked away in embarrassment, trying to look for an escape.

"We,people, call it crush." smirked the taller boy, not letting go of the other's hand, but pulling him closer, then he almost fell of the bed when the other started to shout with him.

"I'm not in love, i'm not able to love anything but nature.' he screamed histerically, and a plant started to snake up on the blonde's leg,a whole lot of flower grew out of nothing just to trap them. " Don't think just because I came here I want anything from you. It's in my blood."

The brown eyes now glowed green, making their owner look like scarry, and cruel, but then something hit the boy's ears, a fast and terrified heartbeat, it was like a small bird caged between ribs. It came from Michael, whose face wasn't horrified just his eyes betrayed him. 

"I-i'm sorry, I just..." he tried to call back his plants from the taller boy but he freed himself and hugged the quivering boy in his arms.

"Shh, don't worry. You did nothing wrong, okay? Just tell me what was this whole trapping me in a plant thing." he shighed as he lead the fragile boy back to the bed, letting him settle down. 

"I don't know where to start." He searched in his mind, trying to make a plotline of his story, but he was afraid to speak. " First of all, I'm not really a human."

"Yeah I noticed." interrupted the blonde with a cheeky grin, leaning closer to the surprised boy who was expecting the words of "freak,mutant", but it was not even close to what Michael wanted to say. " A human can't be this beautiful. Sorry, it slipped."

Ashton's eyes windened, no one ever said such things to him, not even his bestest friend, Calum." I can manage the plants and the earth, I'm a forest nymph."

Michael didn't even flinched just asked. "Nymphs aren't girls?"

"Not always."


End file.
